I Love You Too
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: kisah tentang cinta diam-diam Sakura kepada Sasuke. bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? RnR please...


"Hey, Sakura! Tungguin dong!"

"Ya iya! Aku tungguin kok. Ayo! Cepatan keburu telat nih!"

Namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kami bertemu disebuah lembaga bimbingan saat masih menduduki chuugakusei di Konoha. Namun kini, kami berada di sekolah yang sama. Koukousei Konoha. Dan kami sekarang sudah kelas XI.

Aku mempunyai pacar bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku suka Naruto. Padahal tidak ada hal istimewa dari Naruto yang membuat aku suka dia. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa sukaku pada Naruto menghilang karena Sasuke. Ya, aku menyukainya. Tapi hanya Ino sahabatku yang tau.

**oOo**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I Love You Too © Stefanie Natasha

Editor : Yoshida Kei

**Genre :**

Romance / Friendship

**Rate : **

T

**Warning :**

Mungkin rada OOC, maafkan jika ada typo dan miss typo itu bukan salah saya, melainkan kompy saya *plak* (nuduh sembarangan).

Okay, happy reading minna-san... ^^

.

**ooO I Love You Too Ooo**

.

Di siang hari yang terik, di saat istirahat, aku mencari Sasuke karena suatu tugas.

"Ino, Ino," panggilku pada Ino yang sedang berjalan.

"Ya? Ada apa Sakura?" katanya sambil membalikkan badan.

"Kau melihat Sasuke nggak? Aku mau menanyakan tentang kegiatan OSIS," tanyaku.

"Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Di lapangan basket kali. Coba kau tanya Naruto," kata Ino.

"Eh? Baiklah, aku akan tanya Naruto," kataku sambil berlari menuju lapangan basket.

"Naruto, kamu lihat Sasuke nggak?" tanyaku sambil ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"Memang ada urusan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus memberikan buku ini kepadanya," jawabku bohong.

"Tadi sih dia kemari, lalu dia pergi entah ke mana," kata Naruto agak acuh yang terkesan cemburu.

"Oh, gitu ya. Ya udah deh. Makasih," kataku yang langsung lari ke tepi lapangan.

Sial! Dosaku bertambah kepada Naruto karena aku berbohong lagi. Aku memang harus berbohong padanya. Entah kenapa jika itu menyangkut Sasuke dia langsung memasang tampang yang menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan! Di mana sih anak satu itu? Aku sudah mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencarinya dan bertanya kepada setiap anak yang kutemui. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia pake jubah menghilangnya Harry Potter kali ya?

Di mana sih? Awas aja kalau ketemu. Aduh, berfikir berfikir.

AHA! ATAP!

Aku pun berlari menuju atap dan benar saja. Sasuke tidur dengan santainya di situ. Mungkin kalau ada gempa dia masih aja tidur.

"Hey, Sasuke. Bangun! Dasar tukang molor," kataku yang setengah teriak untuk membangunkannya.

"Apaan sih? Ngagetin aja. Nggak tau orang lagi tidur ya?" teriaknya.

"Nggak tau lagi ada tugas ya? Dasar ketua OSIS tukang molor," balasku.

"Kamu kan wakil ketuanya, urus dulu kan bisa. Aku capek. Ngantuk nih," gerutunya.

"Ya ya ya. Tapi kan kamu ketua OSISnya. Semua keputusan ditanganmu. Aku tidak mengambil keputusan. Ya sudalah nanti sajalah. Tidur aja dulu," kataku jengkel.

.

-Ting tong- bunyi bel tanda istirahat berakhir.

"Tuh kan, gara-gara kamu sih. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi," kata Sasuke marah.

"Ya deh. Maaf deh. Ayo masuk! Keburu gurunya datang," ajakku.

Saat kami masuk kelas, ternyata kami datang terlambat. Guru yang mengajar sudah ada di dalam kelas. Untung saja kami masih diperbolehkan untuk mengikutin pelajaran.

.

-Ting tong- bunyi bel tanda pulang.

Bel tanda untuk pulag sudah berbunyi tetapi suatu kebiasaan murid-murid Konoha untuk tidak langsung meninggalkan sekolahan. Begitu pula aku dan murid yag lainnya.

Seperti biasanya, aku bersama Ino dan Naruto duduk-duduk di kelas. Entah itu hanya sekedar mengobrol atau mengerjakan tugas.

Naruto adalah cowok yang gampang cemburu, jadi aku harus hati-hati dalam berbicara ataupun melakukan suatu hal. Itu membuatku jengkel. Karena itulah aku tak bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasuke. Dan aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama.

Putus dengan Naruto.

"Ino, antar aku ke atap yuk! Pasti Sasuke ada di sana. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke meskipun sekedar melihatnya saja. Tapi kita bilang ke Naruto kalau kita mau ke perpustakaan. Kumohon," pintaku memelas.

"Okay, aku tau. Ayo kita bilang Naruto dulu," jawabnya sambil menarikku ke tempat Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, aku pinjam Sakura ya. Mau ke perpustakaan," kata Ino.

"Bolehkan?" tambahku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke lapangan saja, main sepak bola," jawabnya.

Yess! Berhasil! Naruto nggak curiga. Beruntungnya aku punya sahabat seperti Ino.

Aku dan Ino pun berlari kecil-kecil menuju atap sekolah. Tapi, saat aku hampir meaih apa yang aku inginkan, yaitu melihat Sasuke...

Deg deg..

Aku melihat Sasuke duduk berdua bersama seorang cewek.

'Aaaaaaa..,' teriakku dalam hati dan aku pun berlari meninggalkan tempat yang ingin kudatangi tadi. Aku pun menarik lengan Ino untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan anak cewek tadi. Perasaanku campur aduk. Ingin kutinju muka Uchiha itu karena mambuat aku sakit.

Saat aku berlari keluar, betapa bodohnya aku. Aku tidak melihat situasi. Aku menangis saat ada Naruto. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, Naruto menghampiriku.

"Hey, Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Tapi aku diam saja sambil menggenggam erat lengan Ino agar air mataku tidak keluar lagi.

"Aduh," rintih Ino kesakitan karena aku menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.

"Hey, ada apa Sakura? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-a, tinggal kan aku sendiri bersama Ino," kataku sambil menarik lengan Ino menuju pekarangan belakang sekolah.

"Aaaaaaa..," teriakku saat sampai di pekarangan belakang dan aku pun memuaskan diri untuk menangis.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Belum tentu cewek tadi punya hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi, siapa cewek tadi? Kenapa mereka begitu akrab? Bukannya dia anak baru yang digosipkan anak-anak lain? Dia begitu manis, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan aku. Dan mereka sangat serasi jika bersama. Aaa, mikir apa sih aku ini?" gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Mungkin mereka hanya teman biasa. Meskipun gadis itu sangat menarik tapi setauku Sasuke tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan sembarang cewek. Tenanglah! Aku berjanji kalau gadis itu bukan pacar Sasuke," kata Ino panjang lebar hanya untuk menenangkanku dan Ino pun memelukku.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau adalah sahabat yang paling baik yang pernah kupunya," kataku sambil membalas pelukannya. Tangisanku pun mulai berhenti.

"Ya, sama-sama Sakura. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kau butuh menenangkan dirimu," kata Ino.

"Hm, baiklah,"

.

[Di rumah]

Di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Aku pun mlai terisak lagi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis terlalu kencang. Aku takut orang tuaku mendengarnya dan kemudian ditanyain ini itu ini itu.

Ditengah-tengah aku menangis tiba-tiba...

'Drrtt drrtt..,' ponselku bergetar tanda ada e-mail masuk.

'klik, klik'

~ooOOoo~

**From : 0854441112345**

**To : 086100091009 (Haruno Sakura)**

**Send : Thu 29/03/11**

_**Aku tidak punya hubungan dengannya. Akan kujelaskan besok. Hapus air matamu! Aku tidak sanggup jika melihatmu menangis.**_

~ooOOoo~

Aku hanya bisa bengong membaca e-mail itu. Siapa si pengirim ini? Apa mungkin Sasuke? Aku berharap si pengirim adalah Sasuke.

Aku pun menelpon Ino dan memberitahunya tentang e-mail itu.

"Mungkin itu Sasuke," katanya setelah kujelaskan panang lebar.

"Tadinya aku berfikir begitu tapi aku tidak mau kecewa karena pikiranku sendiri jika itu bukan Sasuke. Lagi pula kenapa dia tidak menjelaskan tadi saat masih di sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin karena dia merasa bersalah dan tak tega melihatmu menangis, jadi dia kirim e-mail."

"Lalu dia dapat alamat e-mailku dari mana?"

"Mungkin dia tanya teman yang tau alamat e-mailmu. Dia mungkin tanya Naruto atau siapa gitu. Kalau dugaanku benar, Sasuke itu menyukaimu," kata Ino. Aku hampir saja pingsan karena dugaan Ino.

"A-a-a, ya sudah ya," kataku buru-buru dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Pasti Ino tau mukaku sekarang memerah, meski dia tidak melihatnya langsung.

Aku masih memikirkan dugaan Ino tadi sambil tiduran tanpa melepas seragamku.

Masa sih? Si Uchiha itu suka aku? Menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura? Padahal kita saling mengejek. Aku selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan tukang molor, rambut pantat ayamlah. Sedangkan dia selalu menyebutku si jidat lebar.

_Jika dugaan Ino benar, ini akan menjadi kisah cinta yang indah. _

Tak terasa, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh pikiran tentang Sasuke. Sampai-sampai aku tertidur dalam pikiranku.

.

[Esok paginya]

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan aku Ino dan Naruto untuk berangkat bersama. Aku masih teringat dengan perkataan Ino kemarin sampai aku mengabaikan Naruto dan Ino yang sedang asik berbicara.

Saat istirahat, aku memberanikan diri untuk menemui Sasuke yang biasanya tidur di atap. Aku pun mengajak Ino.

Kami ke atap saat Naruto pergi kelapangan. Setiap kakiku melangkah, rasanya berat jika gadis yang bersama Sasuke kemarin adalah pacarnya. Aku harus siap menerima jawaban yang terburuk. Tapi hatiku masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi aku harus kuat.

"Ihiy, ciee.. mesra nih," ucapku dengan berat hati.

"Apaan sih?" kata Sasuke cuek.

"Hai, Kak. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, ponakan paman Sasuke," kata gadis itu sambil menjulurkan tangannnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Be-be," aku dan Ino menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kalian berdua?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Udah tua. Hahahaha..," kata Ino sambil melepas tawa.

"Apa katamu?" Sasuke mulai naik pitan.

"Hey, hey, diam kalian berdua. Hai Hinata-chan, namaku Haruno Sakura, wakil ketua OSIS di sini," kataku sambil meraih tangannya.

"Dan aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya Sakura," kata Ino sambil mengambil menundukkan badan.

"Oh, jadi kakak yang namanya Sakura ya? Pantes saja paman Sasu~," kata Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Enggak kok, cuma aku sudah bilang padanya agar tidak memanggilku paman di sekolahan," kata Sasuke.

"Aduh," teriak Sasuke karena tangannya digigit Hinata dan kemudian kakinya diinjak.

"Sukurin! Salahnya sendiri, Hinata bilangin ke kak Neji baru tau rasa," kata Hinata nyukurin Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, tadi mau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Errr, pantesan Kak Sasuke milih kak Sakura jadi wakil OSISnya. Kak Sasuke pernah bilang tentang wakil ketua OSIS. Lagian udah keliatan pinternya," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan itu-nggak-gratis-lho.

'Ting tong,' bel yang selalu terdengar di sekolah yang menandakan istirahat sudah berakhir berbunyi.

Huf.. ternyata keponakannya. Betapa senangnya kalo Hinata cuma keponakan Sasuke.

Dan mulai kejadian itulah, aku lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Aku mendapatkan info banyak tentang Sasuke dari Hinata. Entah kenapa aku merasa Hinata mendukungku untuk dekat dengan Sasuke.

Setiap hari, aku selau menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke atap bersama Ino. Dan karena itu, Naruto bertambah curiga karena aku selalu ke atap.

Suatu hari, saat aku pergi ke atap sendirian tanpa Ino, saat aku hampir meraih gagang pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku dan ...

"PLAK," tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku.

"Oh, gitu ya. Jadi kamu selalu nggak ada saat istirahat karena ada di atap sekolah? Menemui Sasuke?" tanya seseorang berambut kuning tersebut.

"..." aku hanya diam menahan tangis.

"Sakura, m-maafkan aku. Aku tadi khilaf," kata Naruto sambil mengelus pipiku tapi aku menepisnya.

"Sudah cukup! Kau tahu, aku menyukai Sasuke dibanding kamu! Kamu hanya orang yag tempramental. Berani sama wanita saja. Aku ingin hubungan kita tidak jauh dari sebatas teman. Jadi mulai saat ini kita hanya seorang teman!" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan aku pun berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju pekarangan belakang.

"SAKURA!" panggil Naruto tapi aku tak menggubrisnya.

'CTAR,' gemuruh guntur pun menjadi backsound hatiku saat ini dan hujan turu dengan derasnya.

Aku masih berlari di derasnya hujan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku dan memelukku. Kukira itu adalah Naruto. Jadi aku berontak.

"Diamlah," kata dingin yang kuketahui itu adalah suara yangingin kudengar.

SASUKE.

"Sas- Sasuke, hiks hiks," aku pun menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke yang hangat di tengah hujan deras.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanyakuengan suara yang dipaksakan.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," kataku.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"..."

"Perlu kau ketahui, sebenarnya.. aku juga suka kamu," ucap Sasuke yang mungkin bisa membuatku pingsan saat itu.

"Pembohong," ucapku.

"Pembohong? Bukannya kamu yang ngajari aku bohong?"

"Haha, jadi benarkan itu bohong?"

"Dasar jidat lebar, kamu nggak ngerti bahasa manusia ya?"

"Apa?"

"I love you," kata Sasuke lirih di telingaku.

"I love you too," jawabku sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Jadi, status kita bukan hanya teman atau pun hubungan antara ketua dan wakil ketua kan?"

"Ya, status kita sekarang pacaran, kan?"

"Bukan. Tapi berpacaran," katanya sambil berlari menjauh. "Gunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar! Bahasamu itu nggak komunikatif."

"Ih, apaan sih. Awas kau ya!" kataku sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah basah kuyup.

Begitulah cerita cinta kami. Dipertemukan saat SMP dan menjadi sahabat. Tetapi sekarang kami sudah berpacaran.

**oO FIN Oo**

This fic dedicated to Stefanie Natasha.

My beloved friend. I miss you.

**Review please...**

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
